phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Luvmy18
Hola 180px|right ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas y Ferb Wiki! La wiki de Phineas y Ferb!!! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Luvmy18.! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que espero que usted permanecerá con nosotros y hacer muchas mejoras más. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- AndePhineas (Discusión) 23:57 19 ago 2011 Ya sea que usted hizo antes ediciones sin una cuenta o si esta es realmente la primera vez que se haya editado aquí, le recomiendo que lea nuestras "instrucciones " de la página. Le dará una visión general de cómo las cosas se arreglan aquí, lo que esperamos de nuestros colaboradores y explicar por qué las ediciones son a veces lo cambian o lo deshacen. Cuando esté listo para aprender más, visita el Portal de la comunidad. Lo siguiente que debe leer son los siguientes: : * El 'Manual de estilo para obtener detalles sobre cómo debería ser una página. : * Las Preguntas frecuentes para obtener respuestas a preguntas comunes. y las reglas que puedes leerlas Aqui Estas páginas le ayudarán a evitar cometer muchos errores comunes de editor por primera vez y hacer el trabajo de los administradores más fácil. Otros consejos: : *'Por favor, asegúrese de que está firmado en !' Le ayudará a obtener crédito por lo que contribuyen, y lo hace más fácil hacer un seguimiento de todas sus ediciones. : * Cada vez que haga una edición, por favor llene en línea'Resumen de la''inmediatamente a la izquierda del botón de' Grabar la página 'el''. Esto ayudará a que todos vean qué hizo el cambio. Para ayudarle a recordar, ir a la y haga clic en la ficha Edición. Asegúrese de que haya una marca en la casilla junto a "Preguntar al entrar en un resumen de edición en blanco" y haga clic en''Guardar'. : * Cambios recientes ' es una primera gran parada cada vez que visite, porque usted puede ver lo que otra gente se está editando en este mismo momento, y donde se puede ayudar. orientación adicional sobre lo que necesita ponerse al día se pueden encontrar en su "'Mi página principal". : *'''Participe! Una vez que haya editado un par de páginas, echa un vistazo a nuestra Sala de chat IRC y Danville para intervenir en las cuestiones relacionadas con el sitio. Un wiki es un lugar democrático y su entrada se animó mucho. Usted también puede desear mirar en la [Wiki y Ferb: PF-Proyecto de artículos destacados | Phineas y Ferb Wiki del proyecto: los artículos destacados]. Estoy muy contento de tenerlo aquí, y esperamos con interés trabajar con usted! : $ 3 - ''Nota: Se trata de'mensaje automático "un, por favor sea paciente mientras espera una respuesta a las preguntas, ya que actualmente no puede ser un administrador registrado o un administrador profesional '' Hola Hola podemos ser amigos ya que veo que eres una gran y mejores usarias de esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 19:53 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok. PD: Cualquier usuario que no sea grosero, fastidioso o vandalo es mi amigo, asi que, eres mi amiga.Phineas10 01:51 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Felicidades felicidades sabia que tu lo serias en serio Ben alien supremo 001 19:06 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Si Gracias y me puedes ayudar a pesar que ya termino Ben alien supremo 001 00:02 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Hello Luvmy18! Well, see if this can help you: If you don't know how to make an animated GIF: First you need to save the frames (images) of the animed GIF, from a video. If you don't know how: use MediaPlayerClassic to open the video, put in the part of the video you want to animate (use the arrows to move slowly through the video). To save each one of the images you want to capture, press Alt+i to save them, one by one. When you finish, go here. Select the images you saved, one by one, again, from the start to the end. Then select the speed and order (if you want) of the animated GIF frames. After that, press "Save Image" button. Upload the image to the wikia. If you already knew how to make the animated GIF, go here: To make the image move in a thumbnail, it need to be equal or bigger than 500px. Eg: thumb|500px I hope I've helped! Best, [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 16:41 10 oct 2011 (UTC)